Problem: A goblet contains $4$ red marbles, $5$ green marbles, and $3$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Solution: There are $4 + 5 + 3 = 12$ marbles in the goblet. There are $5$ green marbles. The probability is $ \frac{5}{12}$.